


I wanna be the one you think about at night.

by naturalbornlosers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, M/M, Music, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalbornlosers/pseuds/naturalbornlosers
Summary: But he attempted to ignore the urge to bruise his knuckles and rip his throat by doing an act that his parents were trying so desperately hard to stop.
Kudos: 2





	I wanna be the one you think about at night.

**Author's Note:**

> What a wonderful time to be alive...

Nagisa sighed loudly. He stared around his room and landed his eyes on the many figures he owned. What a waste of money. His parents could have used that to help him get therapy. But no, he wanted some weeb figures for a tenner instead of getting a grip on his life. 

He heard a barely audible 'bing' from his phone so Nagisa whipped his body upwards and regretted it in seconds. The room spun, and he felt as if he'd vomit. Not that he'd mind vomiting. It would help him get closer to his goal. But he attempted to ignore the urge to bruise his knuckles and rip his throat by doing an act that his parents were trying so desperately hard to stop. 

Instead, he searched for his phone and turned it on. A new comment on his song. Nagisa smiled softly. The fact people enjoyed the music he was putting out warmed his heart. But it more or less came crashing down when his mum asked him to come downstairs to see his grandpa.

Nagisa immediately regretted being awake. If he was asleep, his mum would leave him be. But considering he's awake, he'd have to suffer with his grandpa's rants about how 'Nagisa's anorexia and bulimia was fake' and 'how he was just doing it for attention' and 'how Nagisa should just eat larger meals and keep it in because it's not that hard'. What bullshit. Nagisa nodded and the second the door closed he groaned loudly. He slowly got out of his bed, attempting to use as much time as possible to go downstairs, before moving towards his dresser where he pulled out a black hoodie and threw it on-top of whatever else he was wearing, AKA: sweats and an over sized shirt. 

Nagisa didn't want his grandpa to look at his arms. He'd grabbed them and probably break them. What a wonderful time to be alive...

**Author's Note:**

> Next update: 1st December (I'm gonna try and do this weekly as well as longer chapters because angst)


End file.
